


Pastry Confessions

by Dreamtea



Series: Ameripan Week 2016 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Pastries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamtea/pseuds/Dreamtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4 of 7 for Ameripan Week<br/>Prompt: Pastries </p><p>In a simple way to confess his love, America bakes sweets for Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastry Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to be a poem but I can't do poetry and the only form of poetry I can do is the one Edgar Allan Poe used in 'The Raven' and I'm too tired for that. I decided to do something simple and make it under a thousand words as I don't really have many ideas for this prompt.

When America realized he had fallen in love with Japan, he did what any rational person would do: bake. And he admitted that he sounds like a high school teenager doing that stuff but he could care less what people thought about it.

He could bake well enough. It was mainly France who helped him out with the first time America tried to bake. After he got the hang of it, France sent him recipes from time to time on various pastries that Japan would like.

They weren’t too colorful and more of pastel type of colors. They were light colors that could be arranged in many ways and still create a beautiful pattern. Every pastry he would make would be those relaxing colors that he didn’t even know could be so beautiful.

The first thing America made him was macaroons. They were green tea, strawberry, vanilla and, at least, six other flavors that he was sure Japan would like. He came to the world meeting extra early to place the small bag of macaroons on the seat where Japan would sit. He didn’t leave his name because he wasn’t sure if it was a good thing to do. He still saw Japan’s surprised face at the macaroons when he sat next to him an hour later when other nations turned up. 

When Japan asked if he knew who it came from, America replied that he didn’t know. He tried his best to act like he genuinely didn’t know but he felt his heart pounding. He wanted to say that he made them but he was too scared so he shut his mouth. But Japan seemed happy with the macaroons so he decided to keep it a secret.

So when the next meeting for the G8 came, he went with a Montblanc. On the desk, it was left on where Japan would sit. And Japan was once again surprised at the gift, asking again if he knew. Once again the answer was an ‘I dunno’ even if the desire to confess became stronger.

The meetings were monthly and so were the treats. Cheesecake, anpan, chocolate cake, tres leches...He must’ve made at least a different treat for each month. He could see Japan’s reaction with the treats, very curious as to whom it could be.

Japan had asked all of the nations he knew if they knew, even France, but nobody knew who the secret admirer was. Japan still seemed determined to find out who it was. He didn’t want to give up that was apparent.

And Japan probably wouldn’t have known if America hadn’t accidentally burned his hands. In the eighth month of baking, he was making a chocolate soufflé which was a hard dish but not as hard compared to the macaroons. Still he screwed up and accidentally his hands were stained with hot melted chocolate, which made him curse in at least fifty-seven languages. Like the trooper he was, he finished making the damn soufflé and left it exactly where it was. It hurt moving his hands and thank God he wore gloves or they would’ve seen the red blistering hands he received. He was in way too much pain to not even notice he was caught.

“I knew it.”

America quickly turned around to find Japan standing in the doorway. America’s face turned red, “Kiku, I-I can explain!” He felt like he was caught for doing murder than something as innocent as leaving treats to a person.

“You don’t have to,” Japan replied. He seemed almost amused than angry. His face was more of happiness than anything else, “I already know. Nobody would bake treats for me without a reason…you like me, don’t you?”

How could he say it so calmly?! He almost wanted to run out of the room out of embarrassment but couldn’t unless the window seemed was an option. He hung his head in shame, “Y-yes…for a while. And I know it’s stupid I baked treats instead of just confessing…but I didn’t know how else to say that I liked you-“

He felt Japan grab his hands which caused him to cry out in pain. He quickly backed away with a quick ‘sorry’ and this time gently held his wrists, “Did you burn your hands?” 

“…Yeah.” America admitted.

Japan carefully took off one of his gloves to see how severe it was. He saw that he wrapped his hands in bandages but it still looked like he severely burned them making the dessert. He could only sigh as he put the glove back in his hand as painless as he could, “…You really need to be more careful next time.”

“I know. I was pretty careless but I really wanted to finish the dessert in time…” He chuckled nervously.

He smiled softly, “Which I guess is one of the reasons why I like you too.”

“R-really?”

“I should’ve known it was you earlier, though…I just didn’t think you would actually do it.” Japan admitted, “The desserts you made were really good. I'm happy you made them."

"France did help so you shouldn't really credit me..."

"But you were the one who made them in the end." Japan replied, "I can't thank you enough for them so I have to find a way to repay you for it." 

"Oh, you don't really need to do that...I think being my boyfriend would be enough."  

It was Japan's turn to blush now but he could only nod as he smiled in agreement to it. He looked at the chocolate soufflé and then back at him, "Would you mind if I share the cake with you? You might as well try something you burned your hands off for." 

And just like that, they were together.

 

On the ninth month, Japan sat down next to America and didn't even need to ask who made the bag of macaroons that sat in his table space.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! Fun fact about this fic; The scene where America burned his hands were actually going to be in day 1 of Ameripan week but I eventually found that it would seem better if it was in the pastry prompt...I just realized that stargazing was also an option and now I wish I did that...oh well; I'll make a separate fic out of it. And wow Ameripan week is almost over and I think day 7 will probably be a really sweet fic so hang on for day 5 tomorrow!


End file.
